


When Steve's away

by Marvelfan227



Series: Some friend you are [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bucky feels guilty towards the end, Bucky is not a good bro, Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Horrible Grammar, Smut, but not really, don't read if you are going to complain, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Bucky knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help himself when Sharon batted those eyelashes at him.





	

Bucky was mentally kicking Steve for putting him in this situation. Steve asked him if he could check up on Sharon because wanted to make sure she was ok. He had been gone for two months and he didn't know if she was as ok as she claimed to be on the phone. Bucky bumped into Sharon at the market and noticed she wasn't her cheerful self. He asked her if she wanted to hang out so she wasn't thinking about Steve in her apartment. She agreed and suggested dancing since it's been ages since she's gone dancing.

What Steve and Sharon didn't know was the fact that Bucky had a huge crush on Sharon. He felt awful about it because Steve was so in love with her but he couldn't help it. Now he's waiting for Sharon on the other side of the door so he could take her dancing.

"Hey buck I'm almost ready, let me just put on my heels." Sharon answered the door before ran back into her room and came back out a few minutes later wearing the sparkly heels Steve bought her for her birthday. "Alright let's go dancing ! ! !"

Bucky was mentally telling himself that Sharon was taken the entire time they were in the car. Once they got to the club they decided to sit for a while and drink. Sharon said the night was young and that they should enjoy a few drinks before they decided to dance.

But when they decided to dance they had become intoxicated. The nightclub was dark so no one recognized who they were. They started dancing innocently but as the night progressed Bucky noticed Sharon's dancing was progressively turning sexual. "Are you having fun?" Sharon shouted into his ear while she was grinding her body against his.

"Yeah" Bucky replied, his hand rested on her lower back. The next thing he knew he felt Sharon's lips on his. Bucky wanted to pull away but he couldn't, he was enjoying Sharon's lips on his.

Bucky eventually pulled away so Sharon turned and started grinding her ass against Bucky's crotch. Bucky tried to block out the guilt that was slowly creeping up and started groping Sharon's thighs so she would grind harder against his crotch. Sharon rested her head on Bucky's shoulder as they got lost in the music.

They decided to leave the club at a quarter past one in the morning. By then Bucky was sober and was able to drive them home. As they exited the club through the back door Bucky was thankful that no one was there to witness their pda. The last thing he wanted was their faces on tabloid magazines and letting people know that captain Americas girlfriend and best friend were all over each other as they left a club. "Are you sure you're going to be able to drive?" Sharon asked while she left opened mouth kisses all over Bucky's neck.

"Yeah don't worry." Bucky reassured her as they got inside his car and drove out of the parking lot.

The entire ride back Sharon kept squeezing Bucky's thigh. Bucky felt like he was about to explode when he noticed Sharon's hand on his crotch before she unbutton his pants. "What are you doing?" Bucky looked over at her for a second before he focused on the road.

"Just focus on the road." Sharon replied while she stuck her hand inside Bucky's pants and pulled out his cock. The next thing Bucky knew Sharon leaned over and took his cock in her mouth. "Mmmm"

Bucky tried so hard to focus on the road while Sharon was giving him a blow job. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Sharon's hair. "Mmmm" Sharon moaned as she bobbed her head.

By the time Bucky got to Sharon and Steve's apartment he was going to cum. "Fuuuuck doll keep sucking, I'm almost there." Bucky groaned before he turned off the ignition and sat back as Sharon was getting him closer to his orgasm.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth Bucky" Sharon asked but took him back in her mouth before he could respond.

"Ooohhhh shiiiiit" Bucky cursed as he came inside Sharon's mouth.

Sharon kept sucking until she knew she swallowed all of his cum. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Bucky tucked himself back in his pants. "Are you going to walk me up to my apartment?"

"Yeah." Bucky took the keys out of the ignition before they got out of the car and entered the apartment complex. The ride up to Sharon and Steve's apartment was silent, mostly because Bucky was starting to feel the guilt he was suppressing the entire night.

Once they reached the apartment Sharon turned to Bucky and placed as kiss on his lips. "Steve won't be back for another two weeks, do you want to come inside? We can continue what we started in car?"

Bucky knew he should of stopped her in the club when she kissed him and when she blew him in his car. Now he was wondering if he had enough strength in him to stop himself from sleeping with her.

He closed his eyes before he opened them and uttered the words that will change his life forever. "yes" Bucky responded before he stepped inside Sharon's and Steve's apartment. He knew he was throwing away his friendship just so he can have a few hours of pleasure with the girl who brought so much happiness into his best friends life.


End file.
